


【TSN/ME】Sunset（原作背景，完结）

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 加州雨夜，Mark留下了Eduardo。旧文搬运。





	【TSN/ME】Sunset（原作背景，完结）

 

【上】

 

凌晨的帕罗奥图大雨四溅倾泻，一举洗刷掉建筑温柔的烟尘，亮灯敞开的门户在夜晚像张开獠牙的巨兽，吐出的阴沉嬉笑宛如魔鬼的请柬。Eduardo狠狠抹了一把被雨水浇湿的脸，出发前涂好发胶的刘海此刻凌乱贴吸在他眉心和额角，鹿眼清澈如冻湖，他肯定自己身上衣服的每一处角落无一幸免全部湿得明透透——他不在乎它们价值多少美金，他只知道自己发沉的鼻腔预示着他很可能已经着凉感冒了。

Mark没有如约接他——Eduardo打了电话也发了短信，一去不回也是意料之中——Mark一惯如此，从来只有别人等他的份。好吧，但这个时间点骄矜的华尔街贵公子有资格生气，虽然算不得什么大事——不对，算大事，如果Mark对客户也这样肯定是不行的——瞧瞧他之前是怎么对付一起约谈的投资商的？只在结束的时候一本正经地解释喉头爆破音，Eduardo都不确定投资商拒绝他们是不是因为Mark的态度。好看的、分明的眉毛皱了起来，雨星飞沾进眼窝让他涩涩地眨眼，Eduardo深深吐了口气，不行，他找到Mark的时候需要跟他谈谈这个，还有永远存在争议的、没有完全说清的广告，还有facebook的运行，以及更多、更多的事。

借着路灯他终于看到了夜晚的最后一个希望。Mark之前提供给他的住址是错的，沿着路边一家一家地寻找让他的耐心也几乎被尽数耗光。如果这一家也不是他打算去那种深夜也开的廉价旅馆，你知道，隔壁音量会不停吵醒你的那种地方。Eduardo敲门的声音相当礼貌克制，刻在骨子里的东西总会在他濒临崩溃时为自己竖起保护墙，所以门外的他表情非常冷峻。

没有反应，他敲了第二遍。因为刚才在贴近时他听到里面有响动，他不确定是不是Dustin他们在疯闹。

路边的自行车给洗得发亮，街上空无一人，站街的男孩儿女孩儿们也都因为天气退回了室内。Eduardo雪白的后颈黏腻发冷，他的身体受不了这样的低温，这让他咬着牙关也在不停轻轻打颤。门还是没有开，Eduardo手指绞着背包肩带，被长时间浸泡而伸出一大截的、裹着纤细脚踝的裤管淌水伫立了一会儿，他低着头闭上眼睛，看上去就像被驱逐出群族的狼崽。湿冷冰寒的雨水不断从下巴滑落，他慢慢掐死了手心，拇指用力向单薄的手掌顶去，靠着那一点点尖锐的痛觉回了神。

所以这是什么？不断否决、忽略感受、敷衍对待，他甚至忍不住去猜测Mark是不是故意给了他一个错的地址，目的就是让他醒醒，让他明白些什么。比如他没有拉到投资令Mark失望透顶，比如他不如Sean Parker那样油嘴滑舌会随口胡言讨他欢心，比如他不是个称职的朋友，比如他在暑假只靠预测天气就赚了上万美金、身为凤凰社一员，现在却焦头烂额、灰头土脸地来到帕罗奥图。

比如从一开始到现在都是Eduardo一个人在自作多情地付出，包括友情。

而Mark总该不会对友情都一无所知。

这让他隐隐感到自己被羞辱了。

胸口无意识起伏，情绪渐渐涌上心头，Eduardo转了身准备往回走，迟钝地回忆刚才路上碰到的还在开的旅馆。

门开了。

 

 

Sean肩膀夹着电话，眼中很快掠过一丝吃惊的神色。他脸上立刻堆起了那种似有似无的微笑，让你不明白他到底是在表示欢迎还是嘲讽——但是此刻Eduardo没心思去想这些，他只知道这个人是“不该”出现在这里的，这是他租给Mark和facebook勤勤恳恳的员工们的地方，而非提供给一个他不喜欢的人。他呆愣了一会儿，想着Sean可能出现在这里的理由，但是这个人立刻在他脑子里插了一句话：“What’s up？”他这才意识到他们见面连招呼都没打，只是此刻他没什么心情去应付这些，所以他在疲惫下顶了一句回去。“What’s up，Mark应该在一小时前就去机场接我。”他的鼻音太重了，喉咙也有一点发涩难受，声音不像以前那样润糯温和。“我一直在给他打电话。”Eduardo允许自己在说这句话的时候带上一点怨气，只是他说得很快，因为外面实在太冷了，他需要进去活动身体，让自己稍微化暖一点。

“他连续编程了36个小时，所以他去休息了一会。”Sean这一句简直就像在先声夺人，令他没由来的愤怒。没什么，他安慰自己，你只是淋了太久雨，你现在只需要找到Mark就好——可是偏偏，沙发上坐着两个陌生的、年轻太多的女孩儿看上去已经嗑嗨了手里的管状物，光脚摇摇晃晃踩着柔软的真皮靠背——那股无名火在此时立刻找到借口点燃蹿烧起来，Eduardo只觉得胸口滚扎过一阵恶心，之前想到自己被羞辱都没这么恶心过。以往种种Sean毫不检点的劣行和浮夸乱缠的言论全部浮现出来，他实在想不通Mark为什么会选择一个有道德污点的人来做合作伙伴，这样的人即使只是帮忙也像团队中的定时炸弹，你不知道它什么时候会带来毁灭性的伤害。短短两秒Eduardo脑子里过了这些东西，他重重捏了一下发痛的眼角，然后决定转过头看着Sean。“而你又发生了什么？”

“不是发生，是正在发生。这是时代的另一个里程碑。”这人那副嘴脸又开始了，Eduardo真想劝劝他去做那些拉人头的组织头子，本着永远有比傻子更傻的傻子来追寻傻子的原则，只靠每天喊些豪言壮语口号就大赚一笔，然后告诉身边所有人这么做。“Wardo！”他身后的红发青年快乐地向他伸手，Eduardo这才有了一点盟友的感觉——嘿，你看，在这里做事的，Mark、Dustin、Mark号召的手下，他们比起你都是更向着我的，而你只有一肚子没墨的油水和沙发上招来的祸害，或许以前你还想在facebook胡作非为，但现在我回来了。“Hey，哥们儿。”他嘴角有了一点弧度，眼睛总算找回一点旧日柔软的暖棕色。“回去工作。”身后的Sean发话了，而Dustin乖乖地把脸扯到电脑上：“Okay。”Eduardo慢慢皱了皱眉，看来这里的主导所在自己并非完全了解。

 

 

Mark从楼上睡眼惺忪下来的时候正看到Eduardo站在沙发旁边，他原本想过去勾肩抱抱他，但是看到Sean在，就顿了顿让伸出的那只手拍了一下Eduardo的后背——他没注意到自己在笑，这么些天面对的烦人事太多，一看到Eduardo他就觉得由衷的开心和放松。“Wardo。”Mark把那个专门用来宠溺的第三个软音调拐得比平时高，好像这个名字里藏着精灵。哦，Wardo淋湿了。他正想着，已经转过身的Eduardo对他抛出一句话：“我在机场等了你一个小时。”

对，他之前答应过他的。但是Mark不记得自己睡了多久，他下意识问：“现在几点了？”Eduardo看起来不太好，衣服还在滴水，浑身冷气，脸上的表情也是。“……凌晨，或者是纽约时间三点。”雨水让鹿眼男孩的脸湿漉漉的，他的语气是生硬的，Mark确认他有一点生气，也立刻明白自己没有履行诺言让他难过。“来看看我们开发的新东西？”他不太会安慰人，走过去的时候拉了一下没拉动Eduardo，只是在Sean眼皮底下他没有继续强迫他，“Dustin，给他看看‘墙’——我刚刚给它起名叫‘墙’，——”

“跟他说说我这次安排的会议。”Sean看不惯Mark永远处处向着Eduardo的怂样，他从靠着的墙根起身，语气不容置喙——果然，Eduardo脊背的线条僵硬了，连着Mark开始撕痛的太阳穴一起。“你知道Peter Thiel么？”Sean说得很快，Eduardo把目光重新投到他脸上。“Nope。”“你当然不知道，”他看上去根本不屑于和他交谈，只是出于点什么居高临下的施舍而讲出些东西。“他经营一家市值20亿美金的对冲基金公司，叫Clarium基金。”

听到这样的信息Eduardo把身子转向了Mark，声音都变得有一点哑。“为什么是他安排见面？”好了，Mark硬着头皮从Dustin旁边直起身子，现在连他都明明白白听到Eduardo在生气了。“Thiel想做天使投资。”他回答，这总不算说谎。“我不管他是不是真正的天使，你为什么安排他见面？”Eduardo没有给他过多思考的时间，直接紧跟着答案重重抛出了问题。他们之间很少会有Eduardo这么强硬的时候，Mark眯着眼睛转了一下手里的扭扭糖试图让他转移注意力：“你飞的时间太久了。”

Mark在明知他提问时不给他解释，那么解释就是他自己知道而对方不愿意讲出口的。

“没有，”Eduardo眼中聚拢起冰冷的云翳，“我在JFK机场的候机大厅里呆了很久，在登机口和行李区都等了很久，”我等了你很久，Mark，是你没有来。“算上那些的话，是飞了很长时间。”如果你是在埋怨我来得晚了，而且没有给你带来比Peter Thiel更好的选择。“我在不停给公司拉生意。”而你一句飞得太久就可以指责见到你还没有十分钟的我，Eduardo发现自己的喉咙好笑地发紧了一下，让他轻轻呛出一点类似于咳嗽的声音。

“他只是个在这儿不用交房租的房客，由非常慷慨的Eduardo Saverin基金赞助的房子——”那两个晕乎乎的女孩似乎大脑还在放空，Eduardo觉得刚才那簇火直顶到了他揪紧神经的脊柱，他只想从绷麻的脸上挤出一点多余的表情，也料到那多半是讥诮，但他由它们去了。“我知道你有个有钱有势的爹，”Sean懒洋洋地向这边移步，打断别人时语气里冷媚的讽刺不能再浑然天成。“名牌燕尾服，在哈佛上过调酒课……”他无聊般嗤笑一声，“我有这样的预感，你离沿街乞讨不远了。”

激将是么？古今名人莫不过如此。Eduardo闭了闭眼放下背包决定不再理会Sean，他不知道自己身子暖和了没有，所以大衣被他留在了身上。Mark一直注视着他，他估计自己好笑又狼狈。可是教养让他抿了抿唇直直看着Mark——或者他身后的什么，Mark觉得他的眼神突然变得空洞。

“你想和我谈谈吗？”

“当然。”

只有Dustin担心地看着Mark和Eduardo走进里面房间的走廊，Sean也没有再喊他。

 

 

“你还好吗？”

Mark咬着扭扭糖，他好像还没从迟来的睡眠里醒过来。“实习怎么样？Christy怎么样？”他不太知道Eduardo在生气的时候会喜欢聊什么心情会变好，他只记得他平时爱扯着他说这些琐碎的事——像鸡什么的，还有女孩儿们。而Eduardo紧盯着他时明显只听到前一句——“实习怎么样？”他的声音这时候才缓和一点，不像刚才和Sean对峙时那么冷硬。

“嗯。”

Eduardo咬了一下嘴唇，抬手“砰”一声用力将门关上。

 

“Mark，我退出了实习，我电话里跟你说过这件事、我第一天就不干了。”他咬字的语气偏重了，但是又含着一点无论何时都携带的温柔，让他的声音听起来就像在舒舒服服融化的冰块。这时Mark好像才慢慢醒过来，用发沉的音调说：“我记得你说过。”而且直视着Eduardo的眼睛，这会让对方知道你是尊重他的。“所以Christy怎么样？”索性一并问了，Mark有时候总是莫名奇妙地后怕他们不能继续做朋友。

“她疯了。”Eduardo摇摇头向里走了两步，回到那个他熟悉的鹿眼少年。“好玩么？”Mark歪着头，很奇怪自己心里涌上来的一股平静。“不是……她就是个神经病。”Eduardo把手抄进兜疲惫地靠在墙上叹气，整个人缩得修长和消瘦，头顶灯光把他好看的眼窝照得很深。“成天争风吃醋、理性全无，我都怕她……”

“不管怎么说，有总比没有好。”

Mark耸耸肩走近他。他们分开得有一些久了，Mark看着他抬起头注视自己的湿漉漉的眉眼想，不管怎么说，如果下次还有什么无法避免的理由让他们这么久都不可以见面和触碰，那最好在自己的可控范围内。

“我不想让那家伙觉得他是公司的一份子。”

这时候语气倒缓和了。说真的，这时候一定要说这些么？Mark也靠在墙上，但他在考虑这个解释对于Eduardo来说比自己想说的也许要重要一些。“你得朝前看，Wardo，这件事正在发生。”两个一模一样的happening无意识掐中了Eduardo某个隐秘的穴位，他感到Mark也许根本没有理解自己从进门到现在的一切举动——甚至包括刚才Sean对他父亲的讥讽，他现在觉得Mark当时只是在冷眼旁观看他被奚落和笑话罢了。“你听到我刚才说的了吗？”他试图再一次去说明，但是Mark音调明显高了起来：“联系，精力……”他知道Eduardo想说什么，就是对方在来帕罗奥图之前做的——而他早就告诉他别这么做了。“我怕你如果走不出来就永远被落下了。”如果你一直陷在错误的答案里，如果你执意要对facebook这样做，我不能拉着你和它陪葬，我更怕我们因此而不能在一起了。我有说过吗？我想要你，可是facebook籍籍无名，我凭什么去喜欢Saverin家最宝贝的幺子？“I want……I need you out here，”Mark微微低着头，声音轻得像耳语。“别告诉Sean。”

任谁都不会选择在这种时候表明心迹——Eduardo情绪在忿然和怠倦间徘徊，他刚淋了很长时间的雨，需要的是安慰和热水澡。Mark只觉得早晚都要说，他希望在这时候能得到对方一如既往的宽容和一切善意的谅解，真心实意的——拜托，他们穿过彼此的衣服，睡过一张床，分食过同一样甜品，连被全校女生讨厌都在一起，他们是Mark和Eduardo啊。

但他低估了Eduardo，也没注意到句子里哪个单词对对方造成了伤害。

“你刚刚说什么？”Eduardo把身子靠直了，Mark很快组织语言：“它比谁当初设想的都运作得快，它很快就会——”“什么意思？”Eduardo截断他的话，Mark其实很讨厌这样步步紧逼的问答，于是想快速抽取论点作为结语：“Sean认为我们有——”“Sean跟它没关系！”这是进门以来Eduardo声音最大的一次，语速也被逼飙得飞快。“我们有三十万会员，Wardo，”Mark只好从数据入手，毕竟学经济的对数据应该相当敏感，“遍及160所大学，有5所在欧洲……”可是Eduardo已经被愤怒占据了所有的思考空间：“我是公司的CFO，你没必要跟我强调这些！”该死，为什么Wardo的语气像之前面对Sean那样了？“我们需要的服务器超过了我所想的数量，我们需要更多的员工和资金，”他开始陈述事实，这总不会犯错吧？“他安排了和Thiel的见面，他搞定了这个。”还能有什么疑问，所以Sean有什么值得Eduardo的注意力？从下飞机到现在他为什么不能问问自己？

“他还安排了其他的？”Eduardo的声音一瞬间安静下来，眼圈怔怔地红了，Mark没有听到他话语里面的颓唐和失落。

“是。”你可以来关心一下我们了么？我们，我和你，Mark和Eduardo，更何况论facebook我还是CEO，你为什么总是在关键时刻看不到我，为什么总在关心别人？

“我都不知道。”Eduardo苦笑着垂下眼睫。“你在纽约。”Mark觉得自己才是有理由生气的那个，然而下一秒Eduardo就用了这辈子最无礼的语气崩溃般地解释：“我在纽约一天坐14个钟头的地铁去找广告招商！”

被刺激到的CEO脱口而出：“好啊，所以现在怎么样了？”

其实话一出口Mark就后悔了，但他从来不会承认自己错了。Eduardo看着Mark，神色中闪过疼痛和隐忍的伤心。但他知道Mark不会道歉，就像这个人认为别人的等待都是理所应当——他慢慢把眼底和脸上所有的情绪一点点收敛起来，像包裹一个完美的瓷器那样把自己装好。

他知道Mark说的被落下是什么意思，没有能力就活该出局。也许自古商场无朋友，到底是自己年轻气盛了。深情诸付，酿成如今殊局。

“没怎么样。”Eduardo深吸了一口气让自己看起来没那么激动，情绪遭受压迫的时候，尊严成了他唯一拿得出手的漂亮东西，“Sean很优秀，他才是那个不会被落下的人。是我一直多余了，做得不够好，耽误你们的时间和精力，非常抱歉。”

得体客套的话语冷冷冰冰，Eduardo转身就要拉开那个圆头的把手。“等等？”Mark顾不上许多拉住他的手腕，很凉，也很瘦缺清细。“你什么意思？”

“我没什么意思。”Eduardo嘴唇抿紧，“放开，我要走。”

“你去哪儿？”Mark摸不着头脑，“这么晚，还下着雨。是有急事吗？”

“用不着你管！”Eduardo用力挣开手腕，声音都在抖。现在他身上的衣服全部紧紧地贴着他，雪润脖颈支起头颅的线条脆弱美丽。

“你在生气？”Mark绕过来挡在门口，仔仔细细注视Eduardo别过的脸。

我没有生气。我有什么资格生气？一直妨碍facebook宏图大业的人不就是我吗？既然你已经表明了态度，并且有Sean安排会议和投资，让他做CFO好了，我还留在这里做什么？继续被人看笑话吗？

“别看我，”鼻梁发酸的缘故让Eduardo的声音听上去是吼出来的，Mark的目光就像抓过辣椒面的手掌狠狠掴在他脸上，“我说了别看着我！”

“你到底在纠结什么？”Mark皱起眉，Eduardo反复无常的态度让他不由自主地想要控制局面，“我说了我不希望你被落下，我希望你能——”

我希望facebook是和你一起慢慢做好的，我希望你能和我在一起，我希望我的未来有你。

“希望我能像Sean一样是吗？抱歉我没有做到，让你失望了。”

“你这样想我？”Mark紧紧盯着Eduardo的眼睛，还有负气咬住的破皮的唇瓣。他不知道房屋的隔音效果如何，只是某种压抑的情绪让他沉着嗓子开口：“还有你刚才说，‘你们’？”

从一开始，就只有“我们”。

Eduardo的胸口起伏剧烈，喉头发炎般抑痛，脸庞怫郁苍白，稍微干了一点的刘海垂撩在额前，让他不像平日那样英俊得年轻朝气，显得很失意丧气。

“我永远都没办法让你满意，除了出钱只会拖后腿而Sean能拉来投资——你不就是这个意思吗？非得我说出来你才好受是不是？”

 

 

暴雨倾盆。

泳池里叮咚嘈切的水声铿锵激越，再过一会儿恐怕就要溢出来。只是此刻待在屋中的人们谁都注意不到这个，程序员们都在编程，但是他们都分了细微的注意力在走廊那扇紧闭的门上。

Mark难以置信地看着Eduardo，以至于这次他说得很慢：“别说这种话，”他知道对方只是在气头上，“如果你了解我。”

Eduardo骨子里从来不是刻薄他人的人，吵架也并不会热衷于争取上风，他只是被一些事搞烦了，暂时没办法正常冷静思考。Mark靠着门无声地撑在两边，Eduardo语言中提到的离去让他不由做出这种动作。

他看到鹿眼男孩站直身子，深呼吸轻轻后退了半步。“我越‘了解’你，就觉得我越来越不了解你，Mark。”灯光映亮他发光的、纤长的睫羽，“你为什么可以容忍Sean随意……随意跨越道德底线，却对我拉不到投资这么耿耿于怀心存芥蒂？也许我在商业眼光和选择上不够有经验和资本，但我最起码不会是facebook需要时时担心的定时炸弹。”

“你不是我可以随时拿来博弈的棋子，Wardo。”Mark僵硬地捏了一下扭扭糖，表情看起来有种顽固的锋利。“就只是……留在我身边。”

如果这是你想要的解释。

Eduardo绷紧的肩膀落了下去。他的眼球有一些涩痛，眨一眨就轻轻扬起一点水渍。男孩的嗓子彻底哑了，沙沙软软的听起来让人莫名的心疼和委屈。“Mark，”他站在原地没动，可是把脸埋进了手心。“你知不知道你在说什么呀。”

 

【下】

 

“你先盯着他们，我得去再睡一会儿。”Mark粗略检查实习生的进程后对Sean说，“还有，那两个女孩明天中午之前必须离开。”

“你没开玩笑吧？”Sean从桌子上跳下来微微瞪大了眼睛，“Eduardo……”

“和他没关系，我说的是我的决定。”Mark不耐烦地挥了挥手，“他也需要休息。和Peter的会议照常，到时他会参加。”

Sean的表情变得微妙：“这么说你说服他了？”

“看好实习生。”Mark没有多说，“有什么紧急情况去里面的小房子找我，有浴室的那间。”

鬼才去找你，假惺惺。Sean发觉自己在愤恨地想Peter跟自己语重心长说过的一定要同居，找合伙人就像找结婚对象。你们干脆把“好像”吃掉，化成比翼鸟爱谁谁去。这些话他当然不敢当着Mark面说，只能眼睁睁看着CEO关上门。

 

 

Eduardo脱下大衣挂在衣架上，他的裤子还有里面的衬衣也是被淋透的，贴在皮肤上非常难受。零散的水珠滴落下来，由细白的手指拭去。他纤丽瘦弱的样子就像是大病初愈，眼圈透出疲惫的恹色，叹一口气都像是要将他吹散。

“Mark，”他站在浴室门前踟蹰着抿了抿唇，“你有换洗的新衣服吗？”

“GAP，如果你想。”Mark进来，“Andrew好像有白衬衣，他比你矮一些，应该勉强能穿，我带你过去找找？”

“不用了。”他想了想打开门，“穿你的，我明天再换。”

灯暖坏了一个，Eduardo打开花洒，水声在紧闭的浴室里响起。窗外雨刀不减，大有把下水道都冲干净的架势。Mark站在门口不放心地听了会动静，有两次想张嘴问里面的人有没有什么需求，但他始终没有。那件被挂起的大衣在他手心捏了一阵，Mark也不知道自己发了多久的呆，他把衣服重新挂好，走过去躺在床上，没有开灯。

很多往事就这样浮现在眼前，温暖美好的，惊心动魄的。它们好像就在昨天，以缄默的方式和自己共存，只在需要的时候就能打开那扇门。Eduardo边跳舞边来到Mark身边，告诉他自己被凤凰社录取进了第一轮面试。那时好像一切都离这群年轻人非常近，体面、梦想、成名在望，世界唾手可得，但越往前走Mark却越发现那个理想国距离自己还远得没边。尤其是Eduardo离开的这一段时间，facebook正在经受脆弱的萌芽期，一节出错或落差都会让他们节节败退。每一天，每一天Mark都在背负着极大的压力，他明白自己迫切地需要什么，而答案始终同他擦肩而过。

柯克兰里没有一个人不是控制狂，Eduardo也不例外。只是他没有Mark那样强的表现欲，他对自己有极度苛刻的要求，却从未严于待人。这算是某种不公平的待遇，Mark早先就知道自己的性格里是带有傲慢的，但是Eduardo的傲慢不动声色——他从不严于待人，实际上是因为，他在内心深处并不相信、也不抱希望，别人可以做到他所要求的那样。相处的时间越长，Mark就越发觉Eduardo骨子里天生的骄倨，这个看似永远温柔和煦的人，从来不是软绵绵会吃哑巴亏的纸老虎，他的自尊和优良的家教，也同样不输给任何敢于轻易冒犯他的人。这也是Eduardo今天为什么会这么愤怒的原因，同时也让Mark找准了他的软肋——因为他的骨子里不但刻着傲慢，还在最核心的位置，刻着稀有的善良和纯洁。他爱Mark的天才和聪慧，那些尖锐锋芒下世间少有的决断和行动力，更重要的是，彼时他们一无所有，就要手握宝剑，一同踏上屠龙的征程。

而现在他们的意见出现了巨大的分歧。

Eduardo挤出一点沐浴液打在身上，进行最后的冲洗。泡沫断断续续流下来，他掐着自己的腰用力活动了一下肩颈。吞咽的喉结活动明显，这些日子他瘦了很多，黑眼圈也很重，纽约的地铁大部分时候并不是有座位的。他手心里积了些水泼在旁边的一小块镜子上，水花轻轻溅开，干净的镜面中支楞着的锁骨就像是挑出来的。Eduardo怔怔的，用手指轻轻描着镜子里的轮廓，不知怎的今天Mark那些话在自己脑海里来来回回地绕。

“我怕你如果走不出来就永远被落下了。”

“你不是我可以随时拿来博弈的棋子，Wardo。就只是……留在我身边。”

他闭上眼睛，听到最多的还是一声声的“Wardo”。

有一开始的试探和礼貌，还有后来的接近和习惯。那些呼唤为他们带来契机和羁绊，他们交谈、沉默、心灵相通，以至于Eduardo有了柯克兰的房卡。父母不大愿意他和没什么来头出身的人走得近，相比之下Eduardo甚至忽略了其他很大一部分人群，贵族、富甲、军官，还有女孩儿们。他着迷于理性，着迷于永恒、规律和公式运算，所以Mark作为某种绝对理性的存在，对他有着不可避免的、巨大的吸引力。也从来只有Mark叫他“Wardo”时他才有一种很奇妙的，像是强迫症看到齿轮契合之后顺利运转的感觉。

“I need you.”

“I’m here for you.”

Eduardo睁开眼，眸子失焦地看着天花板。这就是一切的开始，是吗？那天Mark的博客把他召唤去柯克兰，他写下棋手公式，facemash，the facebook。由失恋引发的报复心理从而激发的创造力妙不可言，该这么说吗？他想到Erica，他们见面不多，她是个栗色长发、笑容温柔的女孩，性格也讨人喜欢的明亮。Mark没有告知他前因后果，所以他也无法得知他们分手的真正原因。Eduardo一直很奇怪，多数时候Mark需要自己恰好是他认为Mark和Erica感情很好所以要适量减少电灯泡数量的时候，但是对方还是在深夜把他叫来，其实也没有什么有趣的事，无非是些头脑风暴和奇思妙想，年轻人的专利。Eduardo现在都在怀疑刚才自己是不是听错了，他又回想了一遍，发现自己记得的，还有Mark尖锐的质问。

所以现在怎么样了？

所以你对于facebook的价值在哪里？

所以你对于我的价值，又在哪里？

这一刻，强烈的自尊心让他本能地愤怒。不仅为Mark将他们之间的感情数据化，更让他在意的是——Mark究竟想要他做什么？让他做CFO，又同意Sean安排会议；口口声声需要他，却连接机这么小的事都做不到——更何况这是雨天，Mark明知道自己生长在迈阿密——他那么怕冷。那些旧日的柔情就像被摁在灯光下任人践踏一样，可Mark却又一次在刚才的谈话中提到“我们”——好像抛弃过去的人是Eduardo一样。这究竟是什么？是不是当他敞开心扉，就已经在示意他赋予了Mark可以无限制伤害自己的权力？

人们时常对他人的痛苦视而不见，是因为从未祸及自身。Eduardo从未如此对待他人，更别说对Mark。

可以预见的，只要那扇门开着，Mark就不会停止。不是今天，就是明天，不是这件事，就是那件事。

于是这一切的疑问又回到了原点：Mark的对他的“需要”，到底是什么？

 

视线在接近黑暗的空间里沉浸久了，Mark不由自主陷入昏盹。他原本就没睡多久，和Eduardo吵架又耗费了他大部分精力，于是睡意来得格外不容抗拒，上下眼皮渐渐黏在一起。他坐了起来，避免自己太困真的睡着，还在强撑着打呵欠。他在等Eduardo。这个澡洗的时间比平时要长，等巴西青年出来的时候，Mark是被惊醒的。

“你还没睡？”Eduardo从浴室出来时很意外地看着他坐在那里，揉了揉眉心。

“我有话对你说，Wardo。”

Mark深吸一口气搓了搓脸，没注意到Eduardo站在床边顿了顿，才挪了挪位置在床沿坐下来轻柔地说：“好。”

“明天和Peter Thiel的会面，我需要你。”Mark看着他，“我们一起去。”

“Sean也去对吗？”Eduardo背对他垂着眼睫，Mark看不清他的表情。

“嗯，没错。”

Eduardo还是没有转过来，低声说：“如果成功，之后facebook会重整股东结构，必然会有人减少股份。”

“我的一定会，但不会低于绝对控制以下。”Mark说，“你还没有就会议问题回复我。”

“当然。”Eduardo对他短促一笑，安慰中藏着一点点辛酸和苦涩的味道。“我们躺下说些我想说的，好吗？”

阅读灯熄灭了，又打开了另一端的。Mark能感觉到Eduardo的呼吸近在咫尺，尽管这是张双人床。这让他不免振奋许多。以前在柯克兰的时候，他们就是这样挨着睡的。Eduardo仍然肯这样做，代表他已经原谅自己多半。

刚洗完澡的缘故，Eduardo周身都带着温热的水汽，融润的指尖抚摸过他的，窸窸窣窣的，然后轻轻握住。他的手有些凉，Mark的也是。

“我要告诉你一件事，Mark。”他似乎迟疑着，吐字很慢。

柔软的吹息落在Mark的脖子上，让他不由自主吞咽了一下发干的喉咙。“你得答应我，我说完之后你别生气。”

Mark握了握他的手：“我答应你。”

于是Mark又听到了Eduardo的笑声，往昔的，在柯克兰时的笑声，如流水的糖浆暖而甘甜。他舔舔嘴唇说：“明天的会议之后，我选择退出facebook。”

 

直到半分钟过去，Mark才从震惊中恢复一点。他几乎一跃而起，头部因为缺氧和长时间缺乏睡眠在视网膜上冒出几颗刺眼的金星。“你说什么？！”他低吼着，后背微弓，像是某种被侵犯领地的、毛发嗲立的野兽，“为什么？”

“听我说。”Eduardo也坐起来，“我不是一个合格的CFO，Mark，现在所有人都清楚这一点。”

“难道你靠时常感知他人的想法和建议苟活？”

Mark毫不犹豫的语气像闪着寒光的长刺一样从不避讳地表达他此刻心中的震怒和被背叛的伤害，Eduardo重新握住他的手，低声说：“听我说。”

他的手很细润，要比Mark的小巧一些，但是他握得很坚定和镇静，你能从那力量中感受到不容拒绝的决心。

Mark抿着嘴唇。

“很抱歉，Mark。我始终不能理解你对广告的态度，在这一点上我无法与你真正达到共识；在用人上，Sean也能成为我们吵架的理由；而我最不能忍受的，就是你对这些的迟疑和任性。从这些可以看出，我无法理解、也无法跟上公司的经营理念，处理不好公司事务。我没有在说气话，我非常认真地告诉你，Peter的会议之后我将辞去facebook的CFO一职。”

Mark干涩地开口：“所以你个人的决定，和我私人有没有关系？”

这太复杂了，他不知道该怎么解释。于是Eduardo没有说话。

“说！”Mark咬牙切齿，“你总是这样，Wardo，你是不是觉得facebook在你眼里就如同儿戏，想来就来想走就走？”

“这就是为什么了。”Eduardo的语气突然变得静肃，“你知不知道之前吵架飙飞语速的时候，我脑子里在想什么？”

“什么？”Mark恨恨地问。

“我想冻结账户。”Eduardo重复了一遍，“我想冻结账户，Mark。你我都知道这有多危险，一旦facebook资金流转出现困难，它就会像跌倒的多米诺骨牌一样可以让控制狂发疯。”

这下Mark没有说话。

“这让我现在想起都后背发凉……Gosh，我当时甚至还很坚决，我想明天银行一开门就去办手续。你能想象吗？你能想象facebook有这样一个CFO吗？我不能，Mark，我再做下去只会更糟糕的。这一次是这样，下一次呢？我真害怕自己哪一天毁了facebook，也毁了你，我不能这么做，你知道吗？我不能仅仅因为自己就这么做。”

只要他解释清楚，Mark一定会理解他。Eduardo明白，情感、道理都不管用，除非你有说服Mark的绝对理由，而这个理由也会让Mark迅速了解情况。控制狂的本性，就是了解一切从而掌控，以达到他们的欲望——满足这个欲望之后，他们就不太记得自己为什么生气了。其实内心深处，Eduardo抛出的答案也是他自己——那个一心守护facebook、意气风发的Eduardo，和想要冻结账户的那个Eduardo，他们是活生生的同一个人。他在赌自己对于Mark究竟意味着什么，也准备好了应付所有的情况。

“你……”Mark沙哑地说，但是语气已经缓和许多。“我们可以一起解决，Wardo——这就是为什么公司需要CEO和CFO的理由。”

这个小机器人最先想的是挽留Eduardo——尽管那可能微乎其微——但这个答案对Eduardo来说已经足够。

“这就更不是问题了，Mark。”Eduardo舒心地微笑，“如果你需要，Sean可以做CFO。我承认我讨厌他的生活作风，我也很佩服他——打败唱片公司的能力真不是盖的。但我仍然无法接受他在公司，也断然不会让你将他排挤出去。”

“……不，”Mark倔强地反握住他的手，“就只是，不。我作为占股70%的CEO有权一票驳回你的辞呈。”

“别耍小孩脾气，Mark。”Eduardo看着他，眼中只晕开一片柔情的涟漪。“认真思考我的话，如果你不想那些可预见结果发生后再去解决。”

“你只是想离开facebook？”

“是。”

“全部让出股份对你太不公平了。”Mark退而求其次，“就算作是你做了笔投资，也不该一分不要。”

“我没有分文不取。”Eduardo笑了，“到时候你可以折算成那些数字给我，记得我投了19000美金就好。”

在很久以后，记得我曾这样干干净净、不顾一切地爱过你就好。

“只是这些吗？”

Mark听上去有些生气，想要恢复平时的面无表情。Eduardo撑着双臂靠近他说：“其他的，不是这些可以算的。”巴西青年的手指很轻地在他唇角周围的皮肤上碰了一下，犹如蜻蜓点水，转瞬即逝。“不是说好不生气的吗？”

“……你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

Mark很生硬地别过脸，他的语气越是冷静，心中翻涌的情绪就越多。他以为Eduardo会不明所以，或者沉默，或者切开话题，但他没有。他只是轻轻说：“你从未对我说过你一直很在意这些。”

仿佛产生一种被人看穿弱点的错觉，本能让Mark一瞬间防备起来，让他露出薄厉的一面。他负气地使用一种讥笑的语气：“你不知道我在说什么。睡吧。”说着他拉起被子背对着Eduardo躺了下去，刚刚闭上眼睛就听见Eduardo说：“你不能永远这样对待他人，Mark。”他叹了口气，“你聪明绝顶、心无旁骛、迎难而上，我不想让那些醒目的缺点变成别人对你的印象。”

Mark嗤笑：“老实说，我并不在意别人怎么看我。”

“你真正让我生气的地方在于——你明明可以做得更好，Mark，你值得这个。你原本可以既友善又才华横溢的，你该被全世界喜欢和接受。”Eduardo拉过被子慢慢说，“这是当初Steve Jobs的雨人Steve Wozniak对他说的，在iMac发布会前。他要他感谢Apple Ⅱ——”

“而Jobs拒绝了。”Mark接过他的话，“换我我也会拒绝，你也是。而且就算感谢Apple Ⅱ，也不能证明他就是为人友善的。”

“我在就事论事。”Eduardo有些烦躁，“你不能总给他人一种你不尊重他们甚至轻视他们的感觉。”

“蠢才都是这么看天才的，”Mark耸耸肩。“我没必要让所有人满意，尤其是这类人群。”

“天啊，可你明明可以不这样的，你又不是不会。”Eduardo很讨厌Mark这种偷梁换柱的回答，“你对我、对Sean、对Dustin、对Chris都可以，为什么对投资商就不行？哪怕一点点？”

“这不就是将朋友与旁人区分开来吗？”Mark有些莫名的光火，因为这一点上Eduardo好像总是不能明白自己的意思，还几乎对每个人都一视同仁地露出那种好看的微笑。“Wardo，每个人都有自己的生活准则，别拿你的来和我做比对，然后教我怎么做。”他恶意地补充了一句：“除非你留下来。”

“我没说过我要走？”Eduardo不解地皱着眉，“我只是不在facebook做事，难道我不可以去帕罗奥图的其他公司？当然，真找不到，可能会去别的地方吧。”他撑着一边腮颊，微微憧憬地扬起脸。“我还一直想去一次毕业旅行呢。一个人去看看浩瀚世界，如果你有空，就和你一起。不过现在看你是没什么时间了啊，没关系，等你有时间再……”

Eduardo看穿他掩藏在锐利铠甲下的柔软和希冀，从他们相知那年一路跟随，从未与他分离。

“Wardo。”Mark不知道什么时候已经转了过来，“成为我的伴侣，和我在一起。”

Eduardo握住他寻找自己的手，很轻地“嗯”了一声。

 

 

END


End file.
